


When in Rome

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [22]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 22: "Do You Trust Me?"
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Series: Flufftober drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	When in Rome

She huddled against the wall, feeling small. She didn’t know where he’d gone, she’d only dropped off for a minute, and when she woke up, she was alone.

She was used to not having friends, but not to be unaware of where - and when - she was. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared. 

“Up here,” his voice hissed, and she snapped her eyes up to a narrow slit in the wall. Seconds later his head poked out, red eyes gleaming. 

“Trust me,” he said, and reached down. She jumped to catch his hand and was pulled inside.


End file.
